Protège-les
by Chl007
Summary: Alors que Rudy, Cecilia, Jack et Hanpan se remettent en route pour de nouvelles aventures, chacun repense à leur précédent voyage. Jack avait l'air d'hésiter à repartir. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il craint que le "Pouvoir" qu'il recherchait autrefois ne se révèle trop puissant pour lui. [WILD ARMS 1] (pas de pairing)


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici un petit OS sur Wild Arms 1 (je me suis inspirée de l'image illustrant cette fanfic). C'est ma première incursion sur ce fandom. J'espère que vous aimerez ! :-)_

 _Mes connaissances sur ce jeu n'étant pas parfaites, je m'excuse d'avance (notamment auprès des adorateurs de Wild Arms) si jamais vous trouvez une erreur ici ou là. Je vous prierais quand même de ne pas me tuer, sinon je me retrouverais malheureusement dans l'incapacité de pouvoir la corriger -)_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Protège-les**

Sous le ciel pur du début d'après-midi, ils s'éloignaient d'Adlehyde, partant une nouvelle fois à la découverte de Filgaia et de ses mystères. La ville natale de Cecilia s'effaçait peu à peu dans leur dos, mais aucun ne se retournait. Ils savaient qu'une longue route les attendait de nouveau, mais ils n'avaient aucune crainte. Cela ne serait qu'un voyage comme les autres. Comme tous ceux qu'ils avaient déjà effectués auparavant, et comme tous ceux qu'ils effectueraient encore. Ensemble ? Qui savait… peut-être. Ou peut-être pas.

En y repensant, Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils formaient tout de même une drôle d'équipe. Un jeune « Chasseur de Rêves », sans patrie ni famille, entrant dans sa seizième année – encore un adolescent. Une princesse dont le vingtième anniversaire s'approchait, jeune femme voulant être aimée pour ce qu'elle était réellement, et non pour son titre et sa couronne. Un Mulot Eole, certainement le plus sage d'eux quatre, petit rongeur au pelage bleuté mais qu'il ne fallait pas oublier sous peine de le vexer. Et enfin il y avait lui, un chasseur de trésor comme les autres, pas loin de la trentaine, certes moins jeune que ses compagnons, mais avec encore suffisamment de force et de vivacité pour parcourir Filgaia en toute quiétude.

Rudy, Cecilia, Hanpan, Jack. Un animal, et trois humains qui ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Moins d'un an auparavant, ils étaient parvenus à sauver leur monde de la destruction. Ils avaient réglé leur compte aux démons et avaient permis aux Gardiens de retrouver leur force. Désormais, le royaume d'Arctica pansait ses terribles blessures, renaissant de ses cendres glacées, et le monde se relevait. Filgaia était à nouveau en paix, pour un laps de temps inconnu. Un an, une décennie, un siècle, un millénaire ? Personne ne le savait. Et à bien y réfléchir, personne ne souhaitait connaître la réponse à cette question.

L'adolescent aux curieux cheveux bleus marchait en tête, d'un bon pas et le regard vif, portant allègrement son sac sur son épaule. Leur aventure de l'an passé lui avait permis de découvrir celui qu'il était vraiment. Bien sûr, malgré son statut de « Héros », les autres seraient toujours méfiants vis-à-vis de lui. C'était ainsi depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et cela n'était pas près de changer. Les gens l'admiraient pour sa force et son courage. Mais ils le sentaient différent d'eux, et cette différence leur faisait peur. Avant, Rudy était peiné de cette barrière qui se dressait entre lui et les autres. Il essayait désespérément de comprendre pourquoi il était rejeté ainsi, où qu'il aille. Mais désormais, il savait, et il s'en fichait. Il avait appris à vivre avec ces réactions que sa présence provoquait, il avait appris que ce serait toujours comme ça, il avait appris à ignorer ces regards qu'on lui lançait sans cesse, ainsi que les murmures qu'il entendait souvent dans son dos.

Rudy porta une main à son front, resserrant la bande de tissu écarlate qu'il s'était nouée autour de la tête juste avant de partir, puis jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades par-dessus son épaule avant d'observer à nouveau le paysage environnant et les montagnes qui s'étendaient paresseusement devant eux, loin, là-bas, à l'horizon. Il avait aussi appris ce que c'était, d'avoir des compagnons de route, des amis sur qui il pouvait compter. Le courant était immédiatement bien passé avec les deux humains, seule la bestiole bleue l'avait un peu déstabilisée, au début. Mais désormais, ils formaient un quatuor inséparable. Jamais ils n'hésitaient avant de repartir ensemble à l'aventure. Enfin, à ce qu'il lui semblait. Lui, en tout cas, n'avait aucun doute. L'adolescent laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux. Heureux de ne plus être seul.

La jeune femme suivait son ami d'un bon pas. Sa vie avait radicalement changée. En quittant l'Abbaye de Curan, elle était censée rejoindre son père à Castel Adlehyde, entamer sa formation de princesse, puis devenir reine à son tour, tout comme sa défunte mère, lorsque le temps serait venu. Au lieu de cela, elle s'était détournée de la voie royale, préférant suivre la vie aventureuse que le destin avait placé sous ses pas. C'était elle qui avait commis l'erreur de donner la Perle Sésame aux démons, c'était donc à elle d'aller la reprendre. Cela lui paraissait à l'époque suivre la plus simple des logiques. Ce long périple pour la sauvegarde de Filgaia lui avait à elle aussi permis de découvrir qui elle était réellement. Partout où elle allait, les gens l'aimaient parce qu'elle était la princesse. Mais Rudy, Jack et Hanpan avaient appris à la connaître au fil de leur aventure, et ils l'aimaient pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Pas pour son titre. C'est pourquoi, lorsque les démons avaient été défaits et que leur quatuor s'en était revenu à Adlehyde, victorieux, elle avait officiellement nommé le Ministre Johan à la tête du royaume, lui laissant ainsi bien volontiers une place que tant de personnes convoitaient, mais qu'elle-même n'avait jamais désiré. Elle plaçait en lui une confiance totale : elle savait que le Roi Johan gouvernerait avec sagesse et bienveillance, tout comme feu son propre père.

Suite à ce passage de pouvoir, Cecilia était désormais libérée de toute contrainte due à son statut social, et pouvait mener la vie qu'elle souhaitait. Elle trouvait cela fabuleux. Plus d'obligations. La vie, simplement. Avec ses amis. Elle resserra sa prise sur sa valise et se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds décoiffés par le vent, malgré le serre-tête rouge qui les retenait. Elle inspira à plein poumons et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Rudy, tourna brièvement la tête sur sa gauche, comme pour s'assurer de la présence du chasseur de trésors à ses côtés. Une fois sûre et certaine que ses deux amis se trouvaient bien près d'elle, la jeune femme laissa un sourire détendre ses lèvres. Avant, elle ne savait même pas qui elle était réellement – son existence balançait entre la royauté et la liberté, le devoir et ses propres besoins, les obligations et la rébellion. Mais désormais, elle savait. Ses compagnons lui avaient appris, elle savait que dès lors qu'ils étaient à ses côtés, elle était capable de tout. Ensemble, rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Même pas des démons. Tant qu'ils restaient ensemble.

Une main dans sa poche de pantalon, l'autre enserrant tranquillement son arme, Jack cheminait lui aussi en toute tranquillité, suivant le rythme de ses compagnons, que ce soit le pas énergique de Rudy qui marchait en tête ou bien la démarche insouciante de Cecilia, restée plus à l'arrière, à quelques pas sur sa droite. Après tant d'années de recherches, seul ou en compagnie d'Hanpan, il avait enfin fini par trouver le « Pouvoir » qu'il recherchait, au cours de leur épopée pour la sauvegarde de Filgaia. Il avait même pu accomplir cette vengeance qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Mais… cet instant ne lui avait pas procuré l'enivrante sensation de triomphe à laquelle il s'attendait. Le « Pouvoir » servait à protéger. Non à détruire. Autrefois, empli de rage et de colère, il voulait détruire. C'était ce qui avait bien failli le perdre. Mais son voyage en compagnie des deux jeunes gens et toutes les rencontres qu'ils avaient faites au cours de leur périple l'avaient fait réfléchir à ses actes. Passés, présents ou futurs. Le « Pouvoir » servait à protéger. Il avait fini par acquérir le « Pouvoir ». Grâce à lui, il avait protégé Filgaia. Mais maintenant… le monde n'était plus menacé. La paix était revenue. Que pouvait-il protéger ? Il était un vagabond. Un chasseur de trésors. Il n'avait plus ni patrie, ni famille. Sa véritable identité, qui s'était brutalement rappelée à lui au cours de leur aventure, faisait désormais partie du passé. Jack possédait le « Pouvoir ». Mais s'il se laissait tenter, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour l'utiliser à de mauvaises fins… alors il serait perdu. Il devait absolument éviter cette erreur qui, il le savait, lui serait fatale. Une fois qu'il se serait lancé dans cette sombre voie, jamais il ne pourrait revenir sur ses pas. Il ne devait pas céder.

Peut-être cela était-il complètement idiot. Mais, sans le montrer ouvertement à ses compagnons, il s'inquiétait tout de même à ce sujet. Impossible pour lui de poursuivre ainsi éternellement… il devait trouver une solution. Le « Pouvoir » le rendait plus fort. Mais il ne devait pas l'utiliser pour faire le mal. Pourtant, c'était inévitable. Toute personne disposant d'une force phénoménale avait tendance à changer. Il ne voulait pas changer. Toute personne plus puissante que les autres souhaitait dominer et détruire. Il ne voulait pas devenir ainsi.

Jack sentit la poche de son manteau s'agiter. Hanpan se réveillait. Quelques instants plus tard, le rongeur au pelage bleuté sortait de son repaire et, escaladant son habit, vint se poster à sa place favorite – sur son épaule gauche. Le blond l'accueillit d'un sourire.

\- Ça va, bien dormi ?

\- Comme un loir, bâilla la petite créature.

Il hocha la tête et poursuivit sa route sans un mot. Rudy ne s'était pas retourné à nouveau, mais Cecilia avait remarqué l'apparition du Mulot Eole et l'avait salué. L'animal avait répondu d'un signe de la patte. Puis s'était à nouveau adressé à son compagnon, à voix basse, cette fois-ci :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Tout va très bien, répondit Jack plutôt sèchement.

\- Tu es tendu, insista Hanpan.

Le chasseur de trésor soupira, le regard fuyant. La petite bête fronça les sourcils et émit un sifflement agacé. Ce gars-là était une vraie tête de mule, quand il voulait. Heureusement, il avait déjà sa petite idée quant au sujet qui le tracassait.

\- Encore le « Pouvoir », hein ?

Son ami ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes, puis confirma d'un vague signe de tête, toujours muré dans le silence. Le Mulot Eole grimaça légèrement, faisant frémir ses moustaches.

\- Il sert à protéger, pas à détruire. Tu dois l'utiliser à bon escient, sinon tu pourrais perdre ton humanité, lui rappela-t-il à voix basse. D'autres ont commis cette erreur avant toi.

\- Je le sais bien, rétorqua Jack dans un souffle à la fois colérique et désemparé. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Arctica n'existe plus, c'est du passé, tout ça. Adlehyde ? Tu parles… Johan se fout de mon existence. Les chasseurs de trésors comme moi ne sont rien aux yeux du monde entier.

L'homme se passa une main sur le front, chassant quelques petites mèches. Le reste de ses longs cheveux blonds flottait dans son dos, retenus par un simple ruban vert.

\- Je ne pensais pas que le « Pouvoir » serait si compliqué à gérer, murmura-t-il. Filgaia est de nouveau en paix. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ma vie peut basculer à chaque seconde qui passe. Je n'ai jamais senti le danger aussi proche.

Jack tourna la tête et croisa le regard vif de son compagnon aux yeux bleu ciel. Celui-ci se redressa sur ses pattes arrière, en équilibre sur l'épaule de l'humain, ses pattes avant posées sur ses hanches, dans une attitude de mécontentement typiquement humaine. Il fixa à son tour son ami tout en secouant la tête.

\- Si tu maîtrises correctement le « Pouvoir », il n'y a aucun risque.

\- J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il sera plus le plus fort.

\- Les Gardiens t'ont laissé le « Pouvoir » parce qu'ils ont senti que tu étais apte à le manier. Tu peux y arriver, Jack.

Le chasseur de trésors reporta son attention sur le paysage qui s'étendait loin devant eux, comme à l'infini.

\- Le vrai « Pouvoir » est celui de protéger… répéta-t-il à mi-voix, au moins pour la centième fois depuis qu'il avait découvert cette vérité.

La réponse d'Hanpan fusa, catégorique, et tellement évidente.

\- Alors protège-les.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux camarades, méditant le conseil de son compagnon animal. Ils étaient jeunes. Mais déjà si indépendants. Autrefois, ils avaient besoin les uns des autres pour survivre à leur voyage. Mais désormais… chacun aurait pu faire route à part, s'il l'avait souhaité. Ils ne restaient plus ensemble par besoin, uniquement par envie. Il secoua doucement la tête.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Rudy maîtrise ses ARMES à la perfection, et Cecilia connaît toutes les magies possibles et inimaginables. Ils sont assez grands pour se protéger eux-mêmes.

\- Je ne parlais pas forcément de cette protection-là.

Jack adressa un regard surpris et un tantinet interrogateur au rongeur, ne voyant pas où celui-ci voulait en venir. La petite bête lui répondit d'un clin d'œil. Le blond était vraiment aveugle de ce côté-là, franchement… il n'avait pas conscience de quelle était sa place au sein de l'équipe. Il n'avait pas conscience que sans lui, Rudy et Cecilia se sentiraient comme perdus et abandonnés. Mais peut-être que le fait d'être un Mulot Eole le rendait plus sensible à ce genre de choses… Enfin, comme d'habitude, il allait devoir lui ouvrir les yeux sur une vérité évidente. Malgré toute la force qu'ils avaient eux aussi pu acquérir au cours de leur périple, ses deux compagnons avaient toujours besoin de lui. Pourquoi le chasseur de trésors ignorait-il donc cette idée ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu accepté de continuer à voyager, avec eux, dans ce cas ? l'interrogea Hanpan. S'ils n'ont aucun besoin de toi… Chacun aurait pu suivre son propre chemin. Si tu le voulais, tu aurais pu les laisser seuls. Tu sais qu'ils sont capables de se débrouiller à travers Filgaia, et toi aussi. Alors pourquoi ? Vas-y, dis-moi.

Jack se mordit la lèvre inférieure et souffla :

\- Je ne voulais pas les quitter.

\- Pourquoi ? insista le rongeur.

\- Ce sont mes amis. Je n'ai pas le droit de les abandonner ainsi.

\- Voilà.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Vous êtes amis. Vous vous soutenez, vous encouragez, vous entraidez mutuellement. Tu ne peux pas toujours les protéger, certes. Mais tu peux être à leurs côtés s'ils se retrouvent en position de faiblesse, s'ils sont en proie aux doutes, à la peur. Tu peux être là pour eux et les aider. C'est ça, aussi, protéger. Pas uniquement tuer des monstres et sauver des vies ou des royaumes. Tu comprends ?

Le blond poursuivit sa route en silence. L'animal douta soudainement du fait qu'il ait été très attentif. Il soupira et le gifla du bout de sa petite patte aux griffes acérées. Pas assez pour le blesser sérieusement, mais suffisamment fort pour le faire réagir – et laisser une belle marque de griffure sur sa joue.

\- Hé, tu m'écoutes au moins ?

\- Mais oui, marmonna le chasseur de trésors avant de donner une petite pichenette à son acolyte et de rajouter avec un demi-sourire : J'ai compris. Merci, Hanpan.

Le rongeur glissa le long de la manche de son manteau, puis bondit une fois qu'il fut arrivé au bas de celle-ci et parvint tant bien que mal à regagner la poche d'où il était parti une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Sortant le bout de son museau, il lança à Jack :

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

\- T'inquiète, répondit l'homme sans le regarder.

Les moustaches de la petite bête frétillèrent et il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il doutait de la parole de son compagnon, puis il replongea à l'intérieur de la poche. Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. C'était à Jack de réfléchir par lui-même, désormais. Mais il ne faisait pas de souci. Ça finirait par lui rentrer dans le crâne… même si le chasseur de trésors avait la tête particulièrement dure. Et il faisait confiance à Rudy et à Cecilia pour insister à sa place si Jack se bornait à rester sourd à ses paroles.

L'homme blond soupira, puis observa tour à tour ses compagnons de route. Hanpan avait raison, bien évidemment. Le Mulot Eole était après tout le plus sage et le plus avisé d'entre eux, malgré son statut de rongeur. Ses conseils étaient précieux et emplis de bon sens. Son regard s'attarda sur Rudy, puis sur Cecilia. Ils avaient passé presque un an à voyager ensemble, ils avaient partagé bon nombre d'aventures et avaient sauvé Filgaia. De puissants liens s'étaient créés entre eux au fil des jours. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Hanpan avait raison. Il resterait à leurs côtés. Et dès qu'ils auraient besoin de son soutien, il serait là pour eux. De toute manière, il fallait bien qu'il se rendre à l'évidence. Même si lui l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu retourner à son vagabondage solitaire. Leur jeunesse, leur insouciance, leur bonne humeur, leur compagnie lui auraient manqué. Il avait été seul pendant suffisamment de temps.

Le « Chasseur de Rêves » aux cheveux bleus poursuivait son chemin sans se doutes un seul instant des doutes qui avaient assailli pendant quelques temps l'esprit de son compagnon. Quant à la princesse magicienne, elle avait senti que la tension était palpable chez Jack. Elle le surveillait du coin de l'œil depuis l'apparition du Mulot Eole. Constatant que les deux amis semblaient avoir une discussion, elle avait préféré ne pas s'incruster. Mais dès qu'Hanpan était reparti dans sa poche favorite et que le chasseur de trésors était redevenu silencieux, le regard perdu au loin et l'air tourmenté, elle s'était doucement approchée de lui.

\- Jack ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Il tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts et scintillants de la jeune femme. Sans cesser de suivre Rudy, ils se regardèrent longuement. L'homme se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle était capable de lire dans son esprit, simplement en le dévisageant ainsi. Il avait comme l'impression que son regard d'émeraude le transperçait, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'exprimer par des mots. Finalement, il détourna les yeux, rompant le contact visuel avec Cecilia, et lâcha du bout des lèvres :

\- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

La magicienne reporta elle aussi son attention sur l'horizon qui s'étendait face à eux. Fixant quelques instants le sac de Rudy, qui se balançait tranquillement de droite à gauche au fil de ses pas, elle dit à son tour :

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parlais, avec Hanpan… et je sais que ce ne sont pas mes oignons. Mais, juste…

Elle hésita, puis poursuivit :

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air entièrement convaincu par le fait de voyager à nouveau avec nous… mais… reste, Jack. S'il te plaît.

\- Je…

\- On a besoin de toi.

\- Ouais, c'est chaud quand t'es pas là, admit alors le « Chasseur de Rêves » d'une voix forte par-dessus son épaule. Mes ARMES ont arrêté de me faire la tête, mais rien ne vaut ta bonne vieille épée, mon pote.

\- Tiens, t'écoutes les conversations, toi, maintenant ? plaisanta Jack avec un sourire en coin en échangeant un regard complice avec l'adolescent.

\- Bof, vous avez qu'à parler moins fort, hein. Pas de ma faute.

Rudy se retourna et, peu gêné par l'idée de se casser la figure devant ses deux amis, continua à avancer en marche arrière, tout en lançant au trentenaire blond :

\- Alors, tu restes ?

Silencieux pendant quelques secondes, tête baissée, Jack se rappela les mots d'Hanpan. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers ses deux compagnons, ses iris bruns flamboyaient, comme animés d'une flamme nouvelle, et un sourire éclairait son visage. Il hocha la tête avec détermination, tout en se reprochant d'avoir été aussi idiot. Jamais il ne pourrait les abandonner. Autrefois, oui, peut-être, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus aussi proches, tous les trois, il en était tout simplement incapable.

\- Pas de souci, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je ne vous ferais pas faux bond.

\- Cool, j'aime mieux ça, sortit Rudy avec un sourire soulagé, avant de se remettre à marcher dans le bon sens.

Jack et Cecilia se regardèrent à nouveau.

\- Merci.

\- T'inquiète, princesse.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !

\- Je sais.

Le chasseur de trésor se mit à rire de bon cœur. Devant eux, Rudy pouffa, et la jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils poursuivirent leur route. Jack songea qu'il faisait bien de rester en compagnie de ses amis. Toujours là pour eux. Et eux seraient également toujours là pour lui. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait rien connu de tel. Et pour le moment, il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Jamais.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà, c'est fini ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et peut-être à bientôt sur d'autres fanfictions ! :-)_


End file.
